


No matter when it takes

by KeanBlade



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, Sage of Six Paths A+ parenting, baby Kurama, no beta we die like men, time travel-ish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:49:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28279413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeanBlade/pseuds/KeanBlade
Summary: Kurama loved his big brother Indra very much and what Indra needed most was a mate. Therefore what else was he to do but find the very best one just for his brother? No matter when he had to do it.
Relationships: Ootsutsuki Indra & Kurama | Kyuubi | Nine-Tails, Ootsutsuki Indra/Senju Tobirama, so also Senju Tobirama/Uchiha Madara
Comments: 41
Kudos: 395





	No matter when it takes

**Author's Note:**

> Go look up 'baby Kurama' ok, now come back and read this

Kurama tucked his paws under himself, watching closely as big brother Indra snarled at big brother Asura, his burning chakra strafed with anger and hurt and _want_ and Asura not seeming to see the way his older brother’s soul was screaming in pain. The fox dropped his muzzle, wishing that the argument was over so he could try and cheer Indra up; many of his littermates preferred Asura with his _growinggreenbeginings_ chakra but Kurama had always found the older brother understood him better, Indra’s _searingpassionendings_ making a lot more sense to the volatile nine-tails. In _his_ opinion Indra was the only one that _really_ understood the value of things as he was the only one that understood that all things ended, and all things died, and he loved them even more for their being fleeting and personally Kurama much preferred having all of his big brother’s love washing over him like that rather than always being distracted making new things like Asura. “ _-and you just want to ruin everything!_ ” oh. ouch. That was a really mean thing for Asura to say, he must be really mad to be pulling out the big guns “ _You would destroy everything if it gave you what you wanted, you’re **selfish** Indra, that’s what you are!”_ the fox tucked his snout under his paws as a deep silence settled around them (oh Asura was going to regret that later). Indra pulled in a shaking breath “You think it is selfish to want someone for my own?” he asked, voice too even. Asura hesitated “Yes. You can’t own people Indra” Kurama felt a lance of pain through Indra’s soul at that and winced; yet another prime example of how little the brothers understood each other.

Indra didn’t want to _own_ a person, he wanted to be _belong_ to a person, he wanted a place where he was welcome no matter what and where he could pour all his overflowing heart in and have it not drip through holes and cracks. He wanted someone to love with everything he was from now until the end of everything ever; he didn’t want to fall in love with many people, he wanted to fall in love with the same person over and over and over until the stars burned out. It was his deepest wish, his oldest hope and hurt and his family had never understood that – if they even realized that the older Ōtsutsuki wanted things at all other than the furthering of the Sage’s teachings. The prolonged quiet had the fox peek out from under his paws at the brothers standing looking at each other, seeming further apart at that minute than ever before. Indra looked away first, closing his eyes with a soft sound and then turning away, “The answer is still no Asura” he murmured and then walked away, his eyes landing on Kurama where the fox was tucked; bending with a faint smile he lifted the young bijuu into his arms and continued out of his brother’s home.

Kurama snuggled closer, tucking himself in the warm chakra and trying to ignore the faint sizzling feeling that had started creeping into Indra’s chakra. He loved his brother, he really did, Indra got him, Indra played with him and sat with him and told him stories and understood when sometimes Kurama just got so _mad_ for no real reason, raging at the world just for the need to see flames. Yes, Kurama loved his brother and he wanted Indra to be happy but there was nothing he could – wait. _Wait._ Why _couldn’t_ he do something? If Indra couldn’t find a good mate why couldn’t _Kurama_? No one watched him all that much, used to his coming and going as he pleased, and he knew Indra better than _anyone_. Why couldn’t he go find his big brother a mate that would make him happy and clean out the acid ache building in Indra? Clearly someone had to and oh, but Indra would be so happy! The fox wiggled a little in the Ōtsutsuki’s arms, red eyes narrowed and scheming and _very pleased_ with himself as Indra sent a fond look at the young fox, not more than a kit really, and already a wonderful terror.

* * *

Ok, Kurama was willing to admit he may have overestimated how easy this would be. He just hadn’t realized that there were so few people worthy of his big brother ok?! It wasn’t like he was asking for much anyway, just that Indra was the best person _ever_ so clearly his mate needed to be epic too, right? that was just logic. Obviously Indra’s mate had to be pretty enough to match Indra, and smart enough to keep up and interest Indra and good with chakra-a problem on its own given how rare that was, but it wouldn’t do any good to give Indra a mate that was so fragile they got themselves killed right away- and they had to be clever and willful and a little fuck you and loyal- a real must- and determined and unflinching from _everything_ and they had to want to be loved the same way Indra wanted someone to love, like it was killing them a bit to not have it. So, ok, only a few small things really, and yet there didn’t seem to be _anyone_ that fit all his criteria (not very fair in Kurama’s mind given how happy Asura was with his wife, they were a great fit, why didn’t Indra get to have that?!) _anywhere_ and this was _Kurama_ , the _nine-tails_ , if he couldn’t find them they didn’t exist. No! the Kyuubi shook his head hard, ears flapping in the way Indra promised he would eventually grow out of. No. he wasn’t giving up. Indra existed, therefore it stood to reason that he would have a perfect match _somewhere_ , there was no balance otherwise but – OH, what about _somewhen?!?_ What if they just weren’t born yet?

Clever red eyes narrowed and Kurama huddled down farther in thought. Ok, so. Indra’s mate was out _when_ and all Kurama had to do was find them and fetch them from _their_ when into _Indra’s_ when. Hmmm, what if Indra was silly about it and ignored the perfect person? No, he wouldn’t do that. …would he? Well, thought for another time. Kurama had to find just the right person first. So. maybe it would be best to follow Indra’s chakra? It made sense that a perfect match would be drawn to Indra if they were ever alive at the same time and there was no way either Ōtsutsuki brother wouldn’t reincarnate a LOT. Alright, now, how did he search time? Hmm… just then a pale shaped crossed in front of the Kyuubi and he hopped to his paws – oh _perfect!-_ pouncing without a thought straight at his uncle as if Hamura wasn’t, you know, dead and all. Something Kurama remembered as he flew through the air in a fox bound, realizing suddenly that there was a very good chance that he was going to go right _through_ Hamura and hit the ground like his mortal cousins hunting in the snow and looking _silly_. Damnit.

* * *

Hamura startled and only barely managed to gather enough corporeality to catch the nine-tails before he passed through the shikigami headfirst. Holding the young bijuu up under his forelegs Hamura raised an eyebrow, fighting not to laugh at the put out expression on the kit’s muzzle; “And what exactly was that for?” the shikigami asked softly in his echo-voice. Kurama’s snout twitched but the fox didn’t start wriggling of snarling at the undignified hold, the first clue that the bijuu definitely wanted something. Instead Kurama just blurted out his thoughts in a great rush, explaining to his kinder uncle all about how sad Indra was and how badly he wanted a mate and how strained things were with the brothers and the Sage was sort of ignoring them and he just wanted to do something to keep his big brother from getting sadder! Hamura blinked and then frowned a little, that was…worrying. If Indra was getting isolated and hurt like that it was _very_ worrying; Indra had always loved his little brother and been willing to give almost anything for Asura, this change was concerning and clearly it had been too long since he involved himself in family matters. (and Hamura loved his nephews, if he could spare them pain he would.)

The shikigami stared at his older nephew, shocked at the _mess_ that the young man had become; _so much pain…_ and what was worse it was changing Indra’s chakra somehow, corroding him and wearing out his defenses. When was the last time Indra had felt safe? Or slept? Well. it seemed the fox kit was right- absently he passed a hand over the red-gold head, the nine tails swooshing softly over his robe- the only question was “Are you sure that a mate is what Indra needs to feel better?” he asked Kurama on a breath of air. The Kyuubi nodded vigorously, writhing around to his back so he could look directly into Hamura’s eyes “ _YES!_ I’m positive.” The shikigami frowned for a moment but…he could see it, give Indra someone to fixate on and he certainly wouldn’t have as much time for struggling against his pain (and light be _good_ , but that man needed to get laid with someone he really cared about wrecking) it might make for a rather unhealthy dependent relationship but, well, Ōtsutsuki didn’t really _do_ healthy relationships (no, not even you Asura). “Alright” the shikigami murmured “I’m assuming you have some idea of how to go about looking through time for a proper mate for my nephew?” Kurama smiled a toothy smile, eyes glittering with mischief.

* * *

Tobirama Senju watched impassively as the last of the blood dripped off his sword, ignoring the sounds of death echoing around him as the final Hagoromo met a gruesome end. It was done, the last of the nin that had killed Madara (Tobirama would have understood if it had been in battle or a proper assassination, oh he still would have killed them, but it _might_ have been a little less…bloody) were dead. The Senju stared at the shine of his blade, not quite sure what to do now, there seemed to be an emptiness in his head he didn’t understand ( _a star gone out_ ), what now? Hashirama and he had never been farther apart than in this last year when the last of the Uchiha came to the Senju and took Hashirama up on his promise of safety; not the peace his brother dreamed of, without Madara to balance him it was doomed to fail and they both knew it, not what Hashirama had hoped for but the Senju leader wouldn’t let anything happen to the last Uchiha – in Madara’s name if nothing else. The wind whistled over the blood soaked ground. Tobirama closed his eyes, he had never been _close_ to Madara but…there had always been something about his chakra, and somehow deep down Tobirama must have allowed a small wish to take root (fool, he knew better than that, he was the tool, the executioner of his brother’s will, wishes were not for him). A tiny hope that one day Tobirama might have the chance to understand better what that yearning was; to lose it…and not to killing Izuna as he thought he might, but the a Hagoromo stabbing him in the back when he thought he was with allies, too an utter betrayal (red eyes closed and a muscle in his jaw flexed, he was the one that had retrieved Madara’s body, more able to _annihilate_ the clan than even Izuna, and he had _vaporized_ the nin that was carrying Madara’s eyes but he would never forget – he would never forget).

What now? Go back to serving Hashirama’s will in a peace he knew would fail without Madara’s passion? To an empty and cold house as Hashirama turned to Mito and Konoha and seemed less and less able to look at his brother every day. Go back to being a blade held to the throats of the world when Hashirama wanted more than anything to sheath all steel? (There was nothing for him there) (he knew all too well why Izuna had thrown himself at the Hagoromo in a blind rage, over careless of his safety and dying laughing and bloody. What else could he do? What else could Tobirama do?)

* * *

Kurama stared at the pale man standing in a sea of blood and the dead, clean as anything even in such carnage. “He’s _perfect_ ” the nine-tails breathed, honestly astonished; he had known Indra must have a mate out there, but it was one thing to know and another entirely to _see_ them in action, wow, this was just more proof that Indra was the _best_. Asura’s mate was pretty amazing but, wow, she had _nothing_ on this man, like, just, wow. Hamura cleared his throat, pale eyes ever so slightly too wide “Well” the shikigami said “that’s…” he trailed off, seeming unable to finish his thought and Kurama nodded vigorously “Indra’s going to _worship_ him” the fox agreed, leaping out of the Shikigami’s arms without a thought and bounding across the blood soaked earth (Hamura followed at a slower pace, his echoing power telling him more about Tobirama Senju from across time with every step, this man…). Kurama slid to a stop by running right into the albino’s legs, miscalculating the slipperiness of the blood and mud in his excitement; pale red eyes dropped to the fox kit, hardly taller than a small dog, one white brow winging up at the profusion of over-fluffy tails (look, Kurama was still working on growing into his ears and tails ok? At least he wasn’t Shukaku who was always tripping on his own feet!).

“Hello” Tobirama said, unruffled as if it made complete sense to have a spiritual being come out of nowhere and slam into him out of thin air. Kurama grinned with all his teeth as big as he could (it wouldn’t do to not impress his soon-to-be-new-brother!) “Hello! I’m Kurama!” the albino nodded regally to the Kyuubi “Well met Kurama of the Nine-tails, I am Tobirama Senju” Kurama puffed up at the respectful title, not quite able to keep himself from prancing just a _tiny_ bit, he _liked_ his brother’s mate! “I know!” the bijuu said “I’ve been looking for you. Well,” he glanced over his shoulder for his uncle, snout twitching when Hamura wasn't immediately visible. The shikigami stepped into the living world slowly, pale red eyes widening and the already straight spine finding a way to go straighter “ _We’ve_ been looking for you” Kurama finished smugly. Tobirama licked his lips, the only sign of any discomfort and bowed shallowly to the Ōtsutsuki “My lord shikigami” he greeted respectfully (Hamura did have to admit that no matter what Tobirama Senju had tried to do as a grief stricken child he rather wanted to see the Senju square off with the Sage, he had a feeling the albino wouldn’t be all that impressed and Hamura was willing to bet that he wouldn’t give a fuck about Hagoromo’s reasons. That would be…wonderful. Hmm, maybe it was worth bringing him back just for that…).

“What need have you of me?” the pale shinobi asked and Kurama grinned, sinking claws into the man’s black pants to bring him down where the Kyuubi could looking him in the eyes better (Tobirama skin shivered at the pain of the bijuu’s claws but otherwise he didn’t react and Hamura’s eyes narrowed a bit, hmm) “What do you want more than anything?” he asked, voice grave. Tobirama’s eyes widened and he opened his mouth and then hesitated – uncertain, unused to the question Kurama thought (ooohh, Indra would be good for him, brother would adore going way overboard doting on someone and Tobirama practically screamed needeing a good, um, doting – that was a lot of that word!). “I – my brother – “ the albino started and Kurama shook his head, ignoring the flapping ears “No, _you._ what do _you_ want more than anything?” he said, something in Tobirama’s face cracked and he looked away over the dead men (the ones that had killed Indra’s reincarnation in this life) “I want…I want to” his voice was hushed as though ashamed “ I want to be the most important thing in someone’s life” Kurama grinned even bigger, _perfect_ “So you want to be loved beyond all reason?” the fox asked, just to be sure. Tobirama flushed and withdrew even farther into himself, “ _Perfect!_ ” Kurama (ok, look, it wasn’t a yip. It wasn’t at all so stop sending me that side eye uncle, I see it!)…yipped, tails thrashing for a moment “So basically way, way back the Sage of six paths had two kids and you already know this but so the only thing Indra ever wanted was his soulmate, like _ever_ wanted, and my brother is totally the best so clearly the logical thing was to find his- that’s you by the way, Madara Uchiha was this times reincarnation and that’s why you always felt a pull to him – you’re his perfect fit- and bring them back so he can be happy!”

Tobirama’s white brows were almost in his hair and he shot a look over the bijuu’s head at the shikigami who met his eyes evenly, “I – there’s no _way_ I am Madara or Indra or anyone’s soulmate-“ “You do have a soul” Hamura murmured and was ignored “-and even if I was what about the timelines? If you take me back then all that has happened in a world where Indra never had anyone will be erased, no to mention whether I would even be born and-“ Kurama blinked, oh dear, he may have overshot on the whole clever/intelligent thing, he didn’t get any of the paradox and probability stuff Tobirama was talking about now. Kurama shot a slightly desperate look at his uncle who was listening intently.

* * *

Hamura sighed to quietly to hear and interrupted gently “Tobirama.” The albino’s mouth snapped shut “Think. Do you think I would be here if that was a worry? Either this world will be unwritten – in which case you will already been snipped from it and therefore not of it and safe, or it will not in which case it doesn’t matter.” The Senju was still hesitating, Hamura pulled out the big guns “If things continue as they are my brother will do something…callose and I fear how much harm will come to Indra’s soul” now he had the man’s attention and he held those red-on-red eyes, knowing that lightning fast mind was racing through everything he knew about the clan’s history and had gathered over twenty one years living with Madara/Indra’s chakra blazing in his prodigious senses. The shikigami saw it the minute Tobirama realized he couldn’t bring himself to let Madara- or Indra- be hurt, that he just couldn’t do it if he could help and there was nothing truly holding him here; his eyes closed for a long moment and he let out a soft breath, bowing his head.

Kurama looked at him with wide eyes and then to Hamura, vibrating with the need to push but wise enough to wait and let the Senju come to his own peace with this. Tobirama’s pale head tipped back for a moment and Hamura watched the amazing mind rewrite itself, all that intense focus shifting to Indra and twining around a new reference point (if nothing happened to break this Indra was going to be truly blessed, they would be amazing together, a shinning beacon ((and Hamura wasn’t so proud he couldn’t admit that the look on his brother’s face when he realized his ideas of what was proper and right were being tossed out the window was a bit of a motivating factor))). Tobirama nodded once sharply and stood quickly, fingers flicking absently over his clothing in a curiously fastidious movement “Well” he said, eyes lingering to the east where Hamura knew his brother was, and then more quietly “well. I suppose we had better get a move on.” His gaze was steady when he looked the shikigami in the eyes and then nodded firmly to the intently waiting Kurama.

Hamura stepped forward, Kurama leaping onto his shoulders as he reached out to the pale man (so brave, always doing what he had too, no matter what. Yes, he would be a good match for Indra) and curled his fingers over the young man’s eyes “Don’t try to look, take a breath, and **step** ” _(the world blurred, swirling waves, eddies of pain and swirling memory and the drag of the moon on the tide and it rose and rose and rose and all of time and loss. So much loss.)_

* * *

Indra looked out the window, fingers tight on the dark wood trying very hard not to think about where he could feel Asura and Asami sitting in the garden, chakra intertwined in a perfect match (he so badly didn’t want to be jealous of his brother, he _hated_ that that was something he felt and yet – why did _Asura,_ who could have been happy with so many people, have a perfect person just for him when Indra who would give anything for it was alone? What had he done wrong that there was no one for him? was he _wrong_ somehow? Was -). A sharp crackly of power slammed over Indra’s senses, sending the older Ōtsutsuki brother staggering in the shockwaves; he staggered towards the door, slamming his shoulder against the jam and having to catch himself against the wall as another wave of snarling power boiled out, _What could possibly-?_ Asura was only a moment behind him to the doors of the great hall and both brothers staggered in to see a dark-bright blossom of power flower out of the ground in front of the Sage, Hagoromo on his feet and white faced in shock as he watched whatever was growing in the hall. “Father” Asura panted and Hagoromo snapped a hand through the air, anger growing on his face when the power flared once and then dropped out in a great crashing tide revealing Hamura- and Kurama?- and next to him; oh.

Oh

Indra had never seen anyone so lovely in his entire life.

“Hamura” Hagoromo growled, the Sage’s voice deep with anger even as his brother raised an unimpressed brow “what is that?” Indra’s head snapped around to look at his father, _that?_ What the hell-?! And so he missed the moment that Tobirama set his eyes on the Sage of Six Paths (Asura didn’t, Asura saw those red eyes scan the Sage and the faint arch of a brow. Hamura had thought Tobirama wouldn’t be impressed, he was right) and only looked back with the shinobi spoke “Ōtsutsuki-sama” the pale man said in a rich voice (the Sage twitched in anger at the address, he much preferred to be identified by his wisdom than his lineage) bowing slightly, managing to make it look as though he was greeting the head of a clan and not the _Sage of Six Paths_ (it was that minute that Indra was gone on him). “I am Tobirama Senju, in my time I was the second to my brother as the head of our clan” he straightened, respectful exactly to the degree that was owed a clan head (and not the _Sage of Six Paths!_ ) from the heir and second of another and not a jot farther. Silence reigned for a long moment, Hagoromo gapping at the man blankly as the white brows slowly slid farther and farther up and the man- _Tobirama_!- cocked his head somehow radiating increasingly unimpressed energy; no one quite knew what to do, no one had _ever_ addressed the Sage this way, respectful of course but…

“Indra!” Kurama exploded off Hamura’s shoulders, darting over to the older Ōtsutsuki brother and pulling the pale red eyes to him (Indra. Indra – was – was he _blushing?_ oh no, he'd never blushed before, what if it looked bad on him!?) and it took the man a moment to find his tongue, “I- ah – I mean, I’m Indra Ōtsutsuki, this is my younger brother Asura” Indra finally managed to drag the words out under those mesmerizing eyes. Tobirama nodded formally to them with a murmured “well met” and then Kurama yanked hard on Indra's pants with a jaw full of fabric (Indra had learned to always belt them tightly a few days after the fox kit had started doing it – it had taken Asura rather longer) until Indra was looking at him “Isn’t he the _best!_ I found him for you!” the fox grinned brightly, and Indra’s eyes snapped up to the calm looking man watching him – except now that Indra was past the initial reaction he could see other things, he was calm, but his lips were just a bit to tight and there was something in the way he held himself that made the Ōtsutsuki think he might be wounded somewhere and he – he look at Indra with a strange mixture of hope and wariness.

Indra brushed Kurama off and moved closer to the pale man, watching the way Tobirama looked at him until they were so close they were almost touching and when the albino spoke his voice was too quiet for the others to hear “I knew your reincarnation in my time” he said. Indra’s mouth twisted a little thinking about his easier brother “Are you sure it was _me_?” and Tobirama smiled a little, brushing a feather light touch over Indra’s wrist “I am. You have not changed so much from now till then, more pain perhaps but I shall simply have to make sure that that never has reason to grow” a cold glance slanted at the Sage “you are rather recognizable” he added something ruthful in the tilt of his mouth and Indra felt his lips pull back in what was probably the biggest smile he had worn in years as he tipped his head back and _laughed_ , fingers loosely looped around Tobirama’s wrist and Kurama a warm weight on his leg (the bitter thing coiled around his heart so carefully shuddered and creaked and fractured and Tobirama’s impossibly perfect chakra focus narrowed in on the thing growing in Indra’s pain; yes, he would make sure that Indra’s soul never became as scared and aching as it had been when he was Madara, a little tending and the Ōtsutsuki would never need to feel like that).

* * *

(Kurama knew he was radiating smugness as he stared at the uncomfortable looking Asura, daring the Ōtsutsuki to look away or say something about how late it was for his brother to be still in bed. Vindictively the bijuu slid enough chakra into the silencing seal to weaken it, watching as Asura’s face went white and then slowly red when he heard his brother snarl in response to a hungry moan as the man and his beloved had loud. long. passionate. _frequent_ sex. “ _Why are they always in bed when I come here?”_ Asura whispered after a particularly loud sound, face looking a bit haunted; Kurama bared his teeth a little and primly refolded his forelegs “Oh its not you coming over” he said and Asura’s eyes got even bigger “ _They’re like this **all the time?!**_ ” he hissed and as if on cue Tobirama’s recognizable voice gasped out “ _Mine!”_ and Indra’s answering “ _Yours – aha – always yours!”_ echoed like a promise. Kurama tilted a look along his snout he had learned from Tobirama at Asura, “Selfish is he?”)

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I write fast and don't edit much- this is a place for me to not have to worry too much about perfection and just enjoy it- so things can be mangled at times. (I've got a wonky brain that can't see symbols as well, so I frequently can't even see mistakes) That's not something that's likely to change any time soon, so if imperfect writing puts you off this probably isn't for you


End file.
